Amabilidad
by Riznao
Summary: El solo solo pidio amabilidad y obtuvo mas de lo que habia pensado, despues de todo Chika nunca fue bueno consolando personas, especialmente si esa persona era Shito :YAOI y YURI: .ShitoChika. y un poco de .YomiMichiru.


**Disclaimer**: Zombie Loan no me pertenece. Todo es de Peach-Pit.

**Parejas**: ShitoChika y un poco de YomiMichiru

Este es el primer fic que hago de esta serie. Hace poco la ví y me llamó la atención la cantidad de hints yaoi y yuri que tiene, sin mencionar que Shito y Chika son geniales y toda la cosa.

Por cierto, esto NO es un fic largo, es un ONESHOT.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Amabilidad**

**por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Odio mi trabajo – comentó repentinamente Shito mientras Chika dejaba su vaso de fantan sobre la mesa junto con todas las demás porquerías que habían comido y bebido al celebrar la bienvenida de Michiru a los dormitorios.

– Yo también – Chika se veía levemente entretenido con aquello, al parecer no solo Koyomi se emborrachaba con algo tan simple como fantan.

– Odio mi vida– definitivamente la bebida le había hecho estragos al organismo, sin mencionar a la funcionalidad del cerebro de Shito.

¿O simplemente podría ser que Shito estaba sincerándose en un momento de debilidad?

¡Sí como no! Chika desechó la idea. Es de Shito de quien se estaba hablando, después de todo él no era precisamente una persona que fuera contando por allí sus problemas y sus pensamientos a cualquiera si no fuera por una buena razón, ya fuera por encontrarse en un estado de alcoholización extremo o al borde de la muerte. Siendo en este caso la primera. Por el momento decidió escucharle mientras Michiru regresaba de dejar a la inconsciente Koyomi a su habitación.

– Me odio a mí mismo – estaba fascinado y en esos momentos se lamentó no poder tener una cámara de video para grabar ese acontecimiento, que ha de agregarse, él se aseguraría – aun sin cámara – de llevar a la historia, no podía esperar para contarle a Michiru.

– Yo también te odio – Shito le miró con ojos asesinos mientras abría la botella de fantan para verter más líquido en su vaso – ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera algo bonito?, pues estas equivocado…–- explicó con su sonrisa burlona mientras Shito le miraba con ansias de matarlo.

– Estoy teniendo un momento, por si no te has dado cuenta – gruñó el peliazul dándole un trago a su bebida.

– Ya lo sé, pero decirte algo bonito y falso es peor ¿no crees? – rió Chika al ver que las palabras al parecer habían hecho pensar al otro joven.

–. . . –

– No te diré palabras lastimeras si eso es lo que quieres escuchar – regañó Chika mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

– No necesito tu lástima –

– Entonces no la tendrás – explicó Chika calmadamente haciendo caso omiso a la mirada asesina de Shito.

– Aun así podrías ser más amable –

Está bien….eso era.

Shito definitivamente había muerto o había sido secuestrado por los extraterrestres o zombis…o algo así.

El Shito que conocía preferiría comerse la carne de un zombi, bailar con un vestido rosa y decirle a Michiru que era la mujer más hermosa del universo, antes de haber articulado esa oración, porque dejemos claro, Shito no era una persona que necesitaba amabilidad, Shito no era una persona que quisiera amabilidad y definitivamente no era una persona que la pidiera a Chika de todas las personas, aun así no pudo evitar seguir el juego, o la situación, estaba demasiado entretenido como para dejarlo pasar.

– ¿Quieres que sea amable? Como quieras – Chika se paró del lado contrario de la mesa y camino hasta donde estaba Shito quien en esos momentos le miraba intrigado por sus acciones. Cuando el peliblanco llegó al lado del peliazul se dejó caer junto a él, después de unos momentos de inmovilidad los dos seguían sin mirarse el uno al otro y después de unos minutos Shito se vio envuelto en un muy mecánico y fingido abrazo, segundos pasaron y solo pudo levantar una de sus cejas en señal de duda.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? – preguntó con expresión de tedio.

– Siendo amable – respondió Chika con expresión aburrida.

– Eso no es lo que pregunté. Lo que te pregunte es ¿Qué estás haciendo? – los brazos de Chika seguían alrededor del cuerpo de Shito aun sin mirarse mutuamente.

– ¿Qué no es lo mismo? – preguntó Chika de forma inocente y casi pudo sentir la mirada asesina de Shito sobre él, se encogió de hombros y continuó – La gente lo llama abrazos – le explicó como si estuviera explicándole a un niño pequeño una muy difícil ecuación, esto hizo que una vena saltara en la frente del otro.

– Déjame decirte que hasta para esto eres un inútil – murmuró Shito mirando hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Chika – Podrías esforzarte más ¿sabes? –

– ¡Ahhh! Si señor sabelotodo ¿Qué mas puedo hacer para complacer al rey de los zombies? – se burló. Shito solo rió por debajo.

– Podrías besar mis pies, basura – después del comentario de Shito, el chico de ojos dorados le soltó y le apuntó con el dedo índice.

– ¿A quien llamas basura, idiota? vuelve a decirme así y te mataré – gritó ofuscado mientras Shito solo tomaba mas fantan y le ignoraba. Las cejas de Chika se unían en el centro de su frente denotando su impaciencia y su enojo, después de suspirar volvió a sentarse junto a Shito con la misma expresión aburrida que tuvo minutos atrás. – No voy a besarte los pies, así que puedes pudrirte en el infierno –

– Hn–

– Pero puedo hacer esto otro – mencionó Chika atrayendo la atención del otro zombie, cuando este giró su cuello para mirarle, Chika se había acercado a él y justo cuando iba a preguntarle de que hablaba sus labios habían chocado con los del peliblanco. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa pero no fue sino después de al menos tres segundos que ambos dispararon sus caras al lado contrario. Chika puso sus manos sobre su boca murmurando obscenidades mientras que Shito se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios, era extraño, pero no sintió repulsión, odio o cualquier ansia de matar, era curioso pero no sintió nada de eso y por el contrario al parecer le había agradado.

– ¿Qué carajo hiciste? – preguntó enojado, aunque dicho enojo se debía mas a la vergüenza de lo que había pasado con Chika.

Después de que el otro dejara de escupir como si hubiera tomado algo envenenado, miró a Shito quien le veía desde su posición casi sobre él, ya que en algún momento se había parado – Eso Shito, amigo mío fue un beso – explicó tratando de verse calmado. –Aunque déjame decirte que no fue el mejor de todos los que he tenido – murmuró mientras que una sombra azul pasaba por su cara.

– Eso ya lo sé idiota – decidió omitir el último comentario del chico de ojos dorados –Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – volvió a preguntar esta vez con impaciencia.

– Bueno no le apunte a tu boca en un principio – aquello era cierto, había sido culpa de Shito en primer lugar por haberse movido, además no era como si quisiera besarlo ¿Verdad? Aunque se le hacía en extremo raro el que Shito no quisiera asesinarlo. Por una vez en todo lo que llevaba con la mano derecha de Shito agradeció el hecho de tenerla y así evitar que el otro materializara su pistola. Quien sabe como hubiera acabado eso de haber sido lo contrario.

– ¿Entonces? Explícame bien antes de que te mate – soltó impaciente y entre dientes teniendo un tic en su ceja derecha.

Chika solo rodó sus ojos y decidió explicarle – Supongo que iba a ser amable como tú querías, dándote un beso en la mejía, pero te moviste y pues ya sabes –

– ¿Solo por eso? – no pudo evitar que la pregunta dejara su boca y para cuando se dio cuenta Chika le miraba con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Por qué mas querías que fuera capitán zombie? – preguntó calmadamente el otro.

– ¡Cierra la boca o te mato! – contestó al no saber que responderle. Al escuchar aquello, Chika sonrió enseñando sus dientes.

– ¡Ja! No me digas que ahora estas apenado ¿Vamos que piensas? ¿Eh? Dilo…– Chika se había parado y tocaba con un dedo la costilla de Shito, justo cuando Shito iba a hablar una muy desaliñada Michiru irrumpió en la habitación, se veía fatal, al parecer había corrido por lo que su respiración y su sudor que bajaba por su sien indicaban. –Shito-kun, Chika-kun tienen que ayudarme – dejó salir entre jadeos la chica.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Shito mientras la chica pasaba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta de un porrazo.

– Es Ko-Koyomi-san…esta rara y me…m-me…. ¡Yomi-san me besó! – los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos al oír aquel nombre.

– ¿Yomi? – Chika miró a Shito quien solo asintió. – Esta bien nos ocuparemos de ella –Michiru sonrió.

–…mañana – completó Shito quien veía la sonrisa de Michiru desaparecer mientras se dirigía a la ventana junto con Chika.

– ¡Ehh! ¿A dónde van? – los dos chicos se detuvieron antes de llegar a la ventana y se giraron para ver a Michiru la cual se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta como si esta fuera a caerse.

– Es un secreto – aquello dejo con ojos de puntitos a Michiru mientras los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación la dejaban saltando por la ventana.

– ¿Estará bien dejarla sola? – preguntó Chika _casi _preocupado mirando hacia la ventana.

– No te preocupes mañana lidiaremos con Yomi – un brazo se posó en la cintura de Chika atrayéndolo hacia Shito – Ahora, necesito mas detalles de lo que paso allá – susurró mientras señalaba con su cabeza la ventana de la habitación de Michiru.

– ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto digerirlo? – preguntó Chika mirando con una sonrisa burlona a su acompañante.

– Solo necesito una buena razón para poder devolverte uno – ante esto Chika se sorprendió.

– ¿Te bastaría si te dijera que no me molestaría otro? –

– Supongo que eso sería suficiente – sin más se inclinó para besar a Chika, esta vez ninguna excusa de mala puntería podría hacer de ese beso algo indeseable. Los labios de ambos se movían lentamente y poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más profundo. Shito no se conformó con rozar los labios del otro e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Chika masajeando la del chico con la suya con ímpetu que fue devuelto con la misma intensidad. Después de unos momentos se separaron no por su voluntad o la de Chika sino más bien por un grito arriba de ellos en la habitación de Michiru. A lo lejos solo se podía escuchar a Michiru gritando mientras Yomi se asomaba a la ventana y la cerraba, después de eso corría la cortina, y antes de correrla toda miró a los dos muchachos antes de cerrarla por completo.

– ¡Koyomi-san…no...No toques allí! –

– No se tú pero esos gritos matan la emoción – comentó Shito de forma molesta al haber sido interrumpido en su actividad con Chika, este tan solo salió de su semi abrazo y le tomo la mano dirigiéndolo hacia al frente.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el peliazul.

– A buscar un sitio que no mate la emoción – le miró Chika guiñándole un ojo mientras le seguía arrastrando hacia el frente.

Talvez después de todo no odiaba su vida por completo.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
